1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal connected to the end of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally known that in order to give water resistance, a core wire is exposed from the distal end of a coated electric wire in which the core wire is coated with an insulating coating and a terminal is connected to the core wire and an electrical contact part of the terminal is exposed and also an electric wire connection part of the terminal and the distal end of the coated electric wire connected to the terminal are molded of resin (for example, see PTL 1).